


Delirium

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Delirium, Irondad, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Scared Peter Parker, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: There’s something wrong with Peter and its starting to scare him





	Delirium

**Author's Note:**

> I looked up delirium and did my best *hands up in surrender* 
> 
> Plus its not as whumpy as the first two, but hopefully still good

Peter sat on the examination table nervously playing with the hem of his boyfriends stolen hoodie.  
“Dad, why am I here again?” He asked, anxiety spiking slightly.  
Tony walked over and cupped the teens cheeks, offering soft smile.  
“We’re waiting for the scans to see what’s going on in that head of yours,” Tony told him patiently.  
Peter nodded before forgetting again. Tony knew the teen had, and it made him sad. He knew it wasn’t his son’s fault, but to see something like this happen to someone so bright? It hurt. 

Lately the teen had been less attentive than normal, more disorganized and his sleeping schedule had gone to shit.  
At first Peter had put it down to the stress of school and being Spider-Man, until his memory went awol.  
It happened today in second period.  
Peter was doing his best to listen to his history teacher. The class sometimes bored the teen, but it was no secret that he was super smart and had an incredible memory.  
So why couldn’t he remember what his teacher had just told them?  
To say it freaked him out would be an understatement. Peter looked around but saw that everyone else was focusing fine. He put it down to his poor sleep and tried to focus again. 

By the time History ended Peter had retained nothing, the walk to his locker was just as bad. He felt like his eyes couldn’t focus on anything for more than a few seconds. The teen had always had a little trouble focusing on things thanks to his senses, but it had never been as bad as it was now.  
“Peter?” Mj’s voice made the teen snap back to reality, “you okay?”  
“I don’t – I don’t know,” he confessed, shrugging his shoulders.  
“You look a little pale,” Harry said, pressing a hand to his boyfriends forehead.  
“I can’t focus,” Peter said, already forgetting what his boyfriend said.  
The next thing the teen knew he was in the car and heading home. 

“Dad, I think there’s something wrong with me,” Peter told him when they pulled into the garage.  
“What do you mean bug?” Tony asked, running a hand through his sons hair.  
Peter told Tony what he had been experiencing the past few days and what happened today. Tony listened, feeling his chest squeeze when he heard Peter’s voice crack.  
“Alright kiddo, breath for me,” Tony said before the teen fell into a full blown panic attack, “let’s get you to the med bay and see what’s going on, yeah?”  
Peter nodded and they made their way to the elevator. 

Now they were waiting on the results from Peter’s scans.  
“What if it’s serious?” Peter asked, worry clear in his voice.  
“We’ll work through it,” Tony told him simply, wrapping his son in a warm hug.  
Peter melted into his embrace and gripped the back of his Dad’s shirt, hiding his face in his shoulder to feel safe.  
A few minutes later Bruce walked in and gently cleared his throat, unreadable expression on his face.  
Tony and Peter looked over at him  
“What’s the verdict?” Tony asked.  
“Peter has delirium,” Bruce told them plainly.  
“What’s that?” The teen asked, worry in his eyes.  
“It’s a state of mental confusion, usually caused by being medically unwell,” the Doctor explained, “we’ll need to run more tests to see what’s causing it.”  
“Is it treatable?” Tony asked.  
“Yes, but it’ll take a while to figure out what it is,” Bruce said.  
“Thanks Doc,” Tony said, Bruce nodded and walked out .

Tony turned his attention back to Peter and felt his heart break at the tears in his son’s eyes.  
“Hey, it’s gonna be okay bug,” he soothed, cupping the boy’s face and stroking his cheeks with his thumbs.  
“But he said – he said its gonna take a while,” Peter said, voice cracking, “what am I gonna do?”  
“It’s gonna be okay buckaroo,” Tony reassured, pulling his son into another hug, “we’re gonna help you through this, I promise.”


End file.
